Love Me Harder
by luminouse
Summary: "If i tell you the reason, will you become my property?"/ Hinata tak mengerti kejutan apalagi yang akan mengisi hidupnya. Namun ia tahu, setelah bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, hidupnya tak lagi senyaman dan seindah dulu./ CHAP. 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1 : Circle

**Desclaimer** **© Mashasi Kishimoto**

 **Love Me Harder © Luminouse**

 **Warning! : OOC, Typo (s)**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Chapter 1 : Circle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei lihat anak baru itu, sombong sekali dia."

"Benar, apa-apaan sikapnya itu, dan apa kalian lihat bagaimana penampilannya? benar-benar sangat cupu!"

"Benar sekali! Hahaha dasar nerd!"

Hinata mendengus kasar ketika mendengar bisikan para gadis yang ditunjukkan kepada dirinya. Gadis itu mencoba mengabaikannya dengan tetap focus pada buku yang kini sedang ia baca. Hinata tak menyangkal, penampilannya memang sedikit berbeda dari siswi lainnya, yang membedakannya hanya sebuah kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya.

Hampir satu bulan, dirinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungan sekolah barunya. Terlebih dengan tingkah laku para siswa siswi di sekolahnya. Hinata tak pernah ambil pusing dengan sikap mereka. Sejauh ini mereka hanya sering mengatai dirinya _nerd_ dan Hinata mengakui hal itu. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan lingkaran perbedaan, dimana yang lemah selalu tertindas dengan mereka yang mengaku dirinya kuat dan berkuasa.

Memang kejam, tapi inilah kehidupan. Mau sepahit apapun kehidupan yang kau jalani, pecayalah bahwa Tuhan selalu menempatkan hikmah di setiap kejadiannya. Dan Hinata selalu mensyukuri hidup yang dijalaninya kini. Tinggal terpisah dengan ibu dan adiknya, terpaksa hidup mandiri semenjak kematian ayahnya. Ia hanya ingin meringankan beban ibunya yang kini bergantung pada dana pensiun yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya.

Sebagai anak tertua, Hinata harus bisa bersikap dewasa dan menempatkan diri pada situasi yang kini dijalaninya. Dengan tinggal terpisah dan mengambil sekolah terjauh dari tempat tinggalnya, mungkin ini pilihan terbaik dalam hidupnya. Namun kalian percaya kan, bahwa Tuhan selalu menyiapkan _kejutan_ bagi setiap hambanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei lihat apa yang dibawa si cupu itu! benar-benar menjijikan!"

"Majalah dewasa heh? Berani sekali kau membawanya ke sekolah!"

Lagi-lagi Hinata harus merasakan pahitnya kehidupan sekolah yang dijalaninya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali ia menjadi korban dari orang tidak bertanggung jawab yang mengerjai dirinya. Dengan terpaksa Hinata hanya bisa menundukan kepala sambil membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya yang jatuh. Kali ini ia hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah ketika menemukan _Majalah dewasa_ yang bukan miliknya berada diantara buku-bukunya yang jatuh. Alhasil dirinya kini menjadi bahan tontonan dan bisikan teman-teman kelasnya.

"Selalu seperti ini." Gumam Hinata ketika ia selesai merapihkan buku-bukunya. Dengan tenang ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Berpura-pura tuli pada bisikan-bisikan yang dilontarkan untuknya.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari neraka yang memberenggutnya, dirinya kini berjalan ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa minuman. Setelah selesai, ia segera pergi dan tak berniat untuk bergabung dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang berada disana. Baginya, duduk di pinggir lapangan yang sepi bisa membuat dirinya tenang.

Hinata menyeruput jus jeruknya sambil memperhatikan beberapa siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang. Ketika itu, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Oh Hinata?" Hinata mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sakura?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa aku boleh bergabung?"

"Silahkan saja". Setelah mempersilahkan Sakura duduk disampingnya, Hinata kembali focus pada kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?". Hinata menengok dan melihat tatapan mata Sakura yang baginya sulit diartikan.

"Apa?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam saja ketika mereka mengerjaimu?"

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis dan membuang nafasnya perlahan.

"Bukankah kau juga senang melihatnya, Sakura?"

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak"

"Benarkah? Majalah itu, bukankah kau yang meletakannya di antara buku-bukuku?". Gadis itu sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Hinata. Wajahnya kembali datar ketika berhasil keluar dari keterkejutannya.

"Heh, jadi kau tau ya". Hinata hanya memandang malas ketika melihat gadis itu menampilkan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Tentu saja. Tidak seperti aku, kau selalu beruntung ketika ada yang menyakitimu, akan ada Sasori yang siap melindungimu kapan saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..berdoalah pada semesta Sakura, berdoalah untuk orang yang kau sayangi. Berharaplah pada Tuhan bahwa Sasori akan selalu berada disisimu, melindungimu selamanya". Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya dan tak suka mendengar apa yang di katakan Hinata. Ia mendongak ketika melihat Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan menyerahkan majalah ke hadapannya.

"Ini, aku kembalikan padamu."

"Kau!". Hinata tak memperdulikan gadis itu dan segera pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan". Gumamnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak banyak yang tahu siapa sosok Hinata sebenarnya. Tidak, gadis itu memang bukan anak konglomerat yang menyamar menjadi anak cupu di sekolahnya. Faktanya, Hinata memang anak yang cukup pendiam dan tak mudah bergaul dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Apalagi semenjak kematian ayahnya, keputusannya untuk tinggal terpisah dari ibunya membuatnya harus bisa membiayai keperluan hidupnya.

Tepatnya saat ini pukul 7 malam, ia berada di ruang ganti khusus penari di tempat hiburan malam di kawasan Tokyo, _High Five Bar and Lounge_. Sedang berkutik di depan cermin memperbaiki riasan wajah dan rambutnya. Jika dilihat, penampilan Hinata saat ini tentu saja berbeda dengan Hinata si cupu di sekolahnya. Gadis itu tak lagi menggunakan kacamata, melainkan menggunakan _contact lens_ yang senada dengan warna matanya. Rambutnya juga ia sambung menggunakan _hair extension_ berwarna indigo, sehingga panjangnya mencapai pinggang gadis itu.

 _High Five Bar and Lounge_ bisa di bilang berbeda dengan tempat hiburan malam lainnya. Bar dan Lounge itu menyediakan tempat yang elit bagi para kalangan konglomerat yang ingin menikmati waktunya bersama pasangan ataupun rekannya. Tempat itu juga menyuguhkan tarian sebagai ajang hiburan semata yang bisa dinikmati para pengunjung disana. Hinata cukup beruntung karena di tawarkan langsung oleh pemilik tempat itu untuk bekerja disana. Penghasilannya pun cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidup dan sekolahnya.

"Hinata, kau sudah siap?" Hinata menengok saat melihat perempuan berambut pirang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah..iya, aku sudah siap Temari."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau bisa melihat Ino sebagai patokanmu dalam tarian kali ini."

"Hm, aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik untuk malam ini."

"Kau tenang saja Hinata, aku akan membantumu agar kau lebih percaya diri kali ini."

"Terima kasih Ino." Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengangkat jempolnya sebagai balasan dari jawabannya.

"Baiklah _Girls_ , waktu kalian tidak banyak, ayo bersiap-siap ke panggung."

Dentuman musik mulai memenuhi _Bar and Lounge_ tersebut. Para gadis mulai menari dengan elegan menunjukkan kemampuan mereka. Para pengunjung terlihat begitu menikmati suguhan hiburan yang ditunjukkan. Setelah beberapa menit menampilkan kemampuan mereka, para gadis pun membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan segera pergi meninggalkan panggung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau yakin tak ingin aku antarkan sampai rumah?"

"Tidak perlu Temari, sampai disini saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yasudah, berhati hatilah, ini sudah larut malam. Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai, mengerti?". Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan perempuan berambut pirang tersebut. Setelah mobil yang di tumpanginya pergi, gadis itu mulai berjalan menuju flat kecilnya yang berada di ujung gang.

"Dingin sekali." Gumamnya sambil merapatkan mantel hitamnya, dirinya sedikit berlari saat mendengar suara gemuruh langit pertanda akan datangnya hujan.

Saat Hinata hampir sampai pada tangga kecil di dekat taman, dirinya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di hadapannya. Akibatnya, tas yang ia genggam pun jatuh dan barang-barangnya ikut berhamburan keluar.

"Maaf."

"Ah, tidak ini salahku." Hinata hanya menunduk sambil memasukkan kembali barang-barangnya yang jatuh.

Malam semakin larut dan sedikit lagi ia yakini akan turun hujan. Hinata tak ingin terjebak dan mencari masalah dengan siapapun itu. Gadis itu tak terlalu memperhatikan pemuda itu, tapi ia yakini pemuda itu berpenampilan sedikit tertutup dengan memakai celana jeans hitam, sweater dan juga topi yang berwarna senada dengan celananya. Setelah selesai, ia segara bangkit berdiri tak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan membungkuk di hadapan orang itu sambil mengucapkan kata _maaf_ lalu segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Pemuda itu menengok ke belakang memperhatikan Hinata yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa _familiar_ saat melihat gadis itu, tak terlalu memperdulikannya pemuda itu segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Namun sebelum itu, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah benda persegi terpental tak jauh dari hadapannya. Pemuda itu segera mengambil ID Card tersebut dan tersenyum kecil mendapati foto seorang gadis yang ternyata bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya.

" _Hyuuga Hinata_." Gumamnya setelah membaca pemilik benda tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong sweaternya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Playlist**

 _Ariana grande – Love me harder_

 _Ariana grande – Touch it_

 _Justin Bieber – Heartbreaker_

 _Troye sivan - Bite_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **here guys some new story again!**

 **mohon maaf, saya umumin Dark Love hiatus dulu ya untuk sementara karna laptop bermasalah dan filenya pun jadi ilang T.T**

 **sebaga gantinya, saya kasih cerita baru ini.**

 **dengerin playlistnya ya untuk baca story ini biar makin nge feel hahaha**

 **Regards_Luminouse**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet Carrington

**Desclaimer © Mashasi Kishimoto**

 **Love Me Harder © Luminouse**

 **Warning! : OOC, Typo (s)**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Chapter 2 : Meet Carrington**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kelas yang berisik sama sekali tak mengganggu kegiatan Hinata yang saat ini sedang fokus membaca bukunya. Hinata cukup beruntung karena kali ini teman-teman kelasnya mengacuhkan dan tak mengganggunya. Para gadis sedang sibuk bergosip entah tentang apa dan Hinata tak mau ikut campur dengan urusan mereka. Gadis itu terlalu larut dengan buku bacaannya sehingga tak sadar saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hei nerd! Ada yang mencarimu dari tadi." Hinata mendongak melihat seorang gadis berdiri di depan mejanya sambil melipat lengan di dadanya.

"Siapa?" Gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya saat mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Entahlah, ia ada di depan pintu kelas sekarang." Hinata segera bangkit dan mencari tahu siapa yang mencarinya saat ini. Mengabaikan tatapan para gadis dan bisikan mereka.

"Apa dia mencari masalah dengan kelas lain sampai ada orang yang mencarinya."

"Mana kutahu, mungkin saja." Dan masih banyak lagi kata-kata yang dilontarkan teman-temannya saat melihat Hinata berjalan melewati mereka.

"Uhm, kau mencariku?" Hinata membenarkan letak kacamatanya saat melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata?" Gadis itu menggangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan laki-laki itu.

"Ah, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu di ruang music."

"Apa?"

"Seseorang menunggumu di ruang music."

"A..ah baiklah, terima kasih." Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkannya. Dirinya tak paham, sepertinya ia tak pernah mencari masalah dengan siapapun di sekolah ini. Lalu siapa orang yang repot-repot ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini. Gadis itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya bersiap diri untuk kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.  
.

.

.

.

.

Berdiam diri menatap pintu besar di hadapannya, Hinata tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Haruskah ia masuk atau pergi meninggalkan tempat ini segera. Pasalnya dirinya tak yakin jika benar ada orang yang menunggunya di dalam. Dengan memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil berdoa dalam hati, gadis itu mulai memutar gagang pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu.  
Hal pertama yang Hinata lihat adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut gelap berdiri membelakanginya. Namun laki-laki itu segera memutar tubuhnya dan menampilkan wajah datarnya saat melihat Hinata berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau..mencariku?"

"Hn. Jadi kau Hyuuga Hinata?" Gadis itu mengangguk dan memandang gugup laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Ah..begitu, apa ini punyamu?" Hinata membulatkan matanya saat melihat laki-laki itu menyodorkan ID Card sekolahnya. Dirinya baru teringat, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, ia tak menemukan ID Card miliknya di tas yang ia bawa untuk bekerja tadi malam.

"Kembalikan padaku." Hinata mencoba mengambil ID Card nya dari tangan laki-laki itu. Namun laki-laki di hadapannya itu dengan sengaja mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi sehingga Hinata tak dapat mengambilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembalikan!"

"Ho..jadi kau gadis yang semalam."

"Apa?"

"Kau tak lupa tentang yang semalam kan? Saat kau menabrak seseorang di dekat tanggal kecil taman."

"Aku..itu bukan aku! Cepat kembalikan!" Hinata menggigit bibirnya mengingat kejadian semalam, saat ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuat barang-barang di dalam tasnya berhamburan, termasuk ID Card miliknya.

"Kemana penampilanmu yang semalam? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya sekarang?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Hinata segera berlari saat mendapatkan ID Cardnya. Namun belum sempat ia mencapai gagang pintu, laki-laki itu sudah menahannya lebih dulu sehingga saat ini posisi dirinya terhimpit antara pintu dan tubuh laki-laki itu. Hinata mendongak memberanikan diri menatap wajah laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Katakan padaku..apa yang kau lakukan semalam dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

"Itu bukan uru-"

"Bahkan jika aku melaporkannya pada pihak sekolah?" Hinata membulatkan matanya saat mendengar apa yang di katakan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Jika guru tahu apa yang kau lakukan, bukankah ini akan menjadi masalah untukmu? Pihak sekolah pasti akan memanggil orangtuamu."

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" laki-laki itu menjauh dari Hinata dan menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya.

"Ada nomor handphoneku di balik ID Cardmu. _Then add me on chatting within seven minutes. Seven minutes. Starting now._ "

Sejak saat ini Hinata tahu hidupnya tak lagi senyaman dan seindah dulu.  
.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan apa yang di perintahkan laki-laki itu. Hinata hanya bisa termenung memandang kontak profile yang tertera di handphonenya. Tidak banyak informasi yang tertera disana, namun gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat nama yang tertera di profile laki-laki itu, Carrington. Namanya seperti nama orang asing, dan dirinya pun menyadari wajah laki-laki itu terlihat seperti wajah campuran antara Jepang dan Kanada.  
Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Hinata sedikit tersentak saat handphone di tangannya bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

 _ **'Sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan. Tujuh menit.'**_

 _ **'Apa sebenarnya maumu?! Dan siapa kau ini?!'**_

Hinata menengok kearah rombongan para gadis yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan berteriak histeris, mengabaikan pesan masuk yang dikirimkan oleh laki-laki itu. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh teman sekelasnya.

 _"Apa kalian tahu? Aku berpapasan dengan Uchiha Sasuke ketika di lorong tadi kyaa!"_

 _"Apa? Uchiha Sasuke datang ke sekolah hari ini? Wah.."_

 _"Wah aku juga ingin melihatnya, beruntungnya dirimu."_

 _"Hei apa kalian tahu, sepertinya nama Uchiha nya itu di ambil dari ibunya yang asli orang Jepang bukan?"_

 _"Kupikir juga begitu. Tapi apa kalian tahu, aku dengar ibunya meninggal karena terlibat dalam sebuah accident."_

 _"Hm..dan yang ku dengar juga ibunya itu di culik, dan Sasuke sedikit terlibat dalam hal itu, kurasa saat ini semua keluarganya menetap di Kanada."_

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Gumamnya sambil mengecek kembali pesan yang masuk di handphonenya.

 _ **'Hei Hinata, your second class is gym, right? Temui aku kembali di ruang music sebelum jam pelajaranmu di mulai'**_

 _ **'Tentu saja! I'll see ur ass off!'**_

Hinata membuang nafas kasar saat membaca kembali pesan-pesan masuk di handphonenya. Sejak kapan dirinya berani berkata kasar seperti itu, terlebih dengan seorang laki-laki yang baru saja dikenalnya.  
.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tak mengerti mengapa hari ini otak dan tubuhnya tak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Otaknya tentu saja menyuruhnya untuk tak lagi berurusan dengan laki-laki yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu. Namun, tubuhnya berkhianat dengan tetap mengikuti perintah laki-laki itu untuk menemuinya kembali di ruang music.

"Setelah membaca pesanmu, kukira kau tak akan datang..Hinata."

"Jadi, kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hm."

"Tapi sepertinya itu bukan nama aslimu?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan tak terlalu menanggapi ucapan Hinata.

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Aku tak ingin membuang waktuku!"

"Aku ingin kau memakai pakaian di dalam box itu."

"Box?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Sasuke menunjuk sebuah box putih yang terletak di atas meja. Dengan pelan gadis itu membuka box tersebut dan terpaku melihat isi dalam box tersebut. Sebuah blouse putih panjang dan juga mini skirt berwarna hitam, Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti dengan laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Dengan cepat ia tutup kembali box tersebut dan memandang Sasuke yang saat ini sedang duduk di dekat grand piano.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti denganmu. Kenapa kau membawa benda seperti ini ke sekolah?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Cepat ganti pakaianmu." Hinata membuang nafasnya kasar ketika mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Aku tak perduli! Jika kau mau, kau bisa menggunakannya sendiri!" Hinata segera berbalik berniat pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"He..jadi begitu. No 27 di jalan xxx, itu tempat tinggalmu kan?" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan. Gadis itu menengok dan melihat laki-laki itu duduk sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau!"

" _I know this about you and much more_..Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

find me on wattpad : **luminouse_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Touch it

**Desclaimer © Mashasi Kishimoto**

 **Love Me Harder © Luminouse**

 **Warning! : OOC, Typo (s)**

Chapter 3 : Touch it.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayahmu bekerja sebagai manager, 3 tahun yang lalu dia meninggal akibat serangan jantung yang di deritanya. Ibumu menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik, dan adikmu saat ini masih bersekolah dan tinggal bersama ibumu," Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Keluargamu saat ini hidup bergantung pada ansuransi dan dana pensiun yang di tinggalkan oleh ayahmu. Demi tidak membuat ibumu khawatir, sepertinya kau tak pernah mengatakan pada ibumu tentang pekerjaanmu. Dan kau bahkan memutuskan untuk bersekolah disini dan tinggal terpisah dengan ibumu."

"Kau..apa kau mencari informasi tentang diriku?!" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap sengit Sasuke yang saat ini berjalan menuju jendela besar dan menutupnya dengan gorden.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _Put on that outfit now_. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengintip dan merekamnya."

"Apa kau beharap aku akan menggantinya di depanmu?!" Hinata melemparkan blazer sekolahnya hingga menutupi wajah laki-laki itu. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil box yang berada di sampingnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruang music tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil tanpa berniat menyingkirkan blazer Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya.

" _Ha..such an exciting moment_." Gumamnya sambil mengangkat blazer yang menutupi wajahnya. Tepat saat itu, Sasuke melihat Hinata berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menunduk. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian yang berada di dalam box itu. Blouse putih lengan panjang yang ia padukan dengan mini skirt hitamnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku beberapa saat dan segera bangun dari duduknya untuk berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan, aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis sepertimu." Hinata mendongak saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja, kau..kau tak seharusnya bertemu denganku." Gadis itu menatap kilatan mata gelap yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan tegas. Hinata memejamkan matanya saat tangan Sasuke melepaskan kacamata yang ia gunakan.

"Ah..jika kau menggunakan sedikit make up di matamu, you'd look exactly like a doll Hinata." Hinata menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Gadis itu segera mengambil kembali kacamatanya.

"Cu..cukup, aku akan kembali ke kelas." Hinata segera berbalik, namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, gadis itu merasakan pergelangan tangannya di genggam dan juga merasakan punggungnya menempel dengan dada Sasuke.

"Kau berniat untuk kembali ke kelas dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar Sasuke berbisik di telinganya. Jantungnya berdegup saat melihat tangan laki-laki itu mulai melepaskan kancing teratas blousenya.

"Apa yang kau-" Sasuke tak berniat mendengar protes yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Dengan cepat tangannya memegang dagu Hinata sehingga membuat gadis itu mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Aku sudah cukup memberimu waktu saat kau mengganti pakaianmu tadi. So, don't try to defy me this time."

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati dan merenungi kembali masa lalunya. Mungkin dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga Tuhan menghukumnya dengan cara ini. Menghukumnya sehingga ia bertemu dengan laki-laki kurang ajar yang dengan cepat mengontrol hidupnya. Hinata hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang tanpa adanya masalah.

Hinata menunduk dan memejamkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke berhasil melepaskan kancing ketiga dari blouse yang ia pakai. Hinata tak ingin menjadi gadis lemah dan mudah menyerah dengan keadaan yang saat ini sedang mempermainkannya. Gadis itu membuka matanya saat melihat Sasuke tak lagi melanjutkan aksinya. Namun tubuhnya menegang saat dengan sengaja laki-laki itu menurunkan sebelah blousenya sehingga pundak dan leher gadis itu bisa merasakan dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulitnya.

Sasuke menunduk dan menghirup aroma harum dari tubuh Hinata. Tangannya mengelus pelan pundak halus gadis itu.

"Cukup!" Hinata berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka dengan tangannya. Gadis itu menatap sengit Sasuke yang saat ini hanya terdiam memperhatikannya. Gadis itu segera menahan tubuh Sasuke saat melihat laki-laki itu mencoba mendekatinya kembali.

"Aku mohon..biarkan aku pergi." Sasuke menatap datar gadis di hadapannya dan segara mendorong tangan gadis itu sehingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk di tangga kecil di belakangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke menekuk kedua lututnya dan sedikit mendongak menatap wajah Hinata yang saat ini sedang memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke segera mendekati leher dan pundak gadis itu dan menciumnya pelan. Laki-laki itu bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata yang menegang. Dengan pelan Sasuke menghisap kulit leher gadis itu, namun aksinya terhenti saat Hinata mendorong kepalanya sehingga membuatnya mendongak menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Kau! What the hell are you doing!" Sasuke segera bangkit dan mengurung tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Hinata saat ini hanya bisa mendongak menatap mata kelam di hadapannya.

"Jika kau melawan, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang teman-teman kelasmu lakukan."

"Kau! Minggir! Biarkan aku pergi!" Hinata membulatkan matanya saat Sasuke mendekati wajahnya sehingga gadis itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dan juga aroma yang menguar dari tubuh laki-laki itu.

Gadis itu terpaku saat kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dengan memberanikan diri gadis itu mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke, namun niatnya terhenti saat mendengar bunyi bel tanda jam pelajaran kedua ini telah usai. Dan Hinata merutuki dirinya saat sadar melewatkan jam pelajaran dan lebih memilih meladeni laki-laki di hadapannya.

" _Oh..second period class sure flew so fast, don't really wanna end like this_." Sasuke segera bangkit dan menjauh dari Hinata. Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis kearah gadis itu.

"But I'll save it for next time, Hinata." Gadis itu hanya terdiam menatap datar laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Oh..pakaian itu sengaja aku beli untukmu, jadi kau ambil saja," Sasuke segera berjalan kearah pintu dan menengok kembali kearah Hinata yang saat ini masih terdiam dan menatapnya.

"dan sebaiknya kau segera bergegas karena tempat ini akan segera digunakan oleh kelas lain. Sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaianmu dengan cepat, Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum kecil menampilkan tampang mengejeknya kearah Hinata.

"Apa?!"

" _Let's keep in touch_ , Hyuuga Hinata." Sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"Sial! Kembalikan keperawanan pundak dan leherku seperti semula Uchiha Sasuke!" Hinata berteriak histeris dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Lain kali aku akan membalasnya! Lihat saja kau!"

Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkan ruang music sambil meletakkan kedua lengannya di belakang leher.

" _Ah..how do I get back to the classroom_." Gumamnya sambil mengabaikan tatapan para gadis yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

"Sial! Itu Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Wow..dia tampan dan tinggi sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Ada seseorang mengetahui tentang pekerjaanmu Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk lesu saat Temari-pemilik High Five Bar and Lounge menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Saat ini dirinya sengaja ingin bertemu dengan Temari di sebuah cafe dan menceritakan hal ini dengannya.

"Apa dia menyebarkannya ke orang lain?"

"Aku..rasa tidak, tapi sepertinya dia cukup tahu dan tertarik tentang pekerjaanku."

"Sepertinya kau tak terlalu memperdulikannya."

"Apa? Tentu saja aku perduli Temari."

"He..apa dia seorang laki-laki?"

"Hm."

"Apa dia tampan?"

"Semua perempuan di sekolahku bilang begitu."

"Hm..sepertinya menarik."

"Apa? Menarik apanya? Dia sangat menyebalkan! Mesum! Dia arrogant! Dan suka memerintah! Aku benci padanya! Aku rasa kata-kata tak akan cukup untuk menceritakan tentang laki-laki itu."

"Hinata, kau tak boleh seperti itu. Kau akan mudah jatuh cinta padanya kalau seperti itu."

"Tentu saja tidak." Temari hanya membuang nafas pelan dan meminum kembali coffe yang tadi di pesannya.

"Hinata, kau tak ingin memberitahu ibumu tentang pekerjaanmu ini? Aku rasa jika kau berbicara dengannya, ibumu akan mengerti dan menerimanya."

"Tidak! Ibuku tak boleh tahu tentang ini. Jika bisa, aku berharap dia tak akan pernah tahu tentang pekerjaanku." Hinata menunduk dan menatap sendu cairan coklat di cangkirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu merasakan handphonenya bergetar dan ada pesan yang masuk. Hinata menghembuskan nafas lelah saat tahu Sasuke yang mengirimkan pesan padanya.

 ** _'Weekend free?'_**

 ** _'Annoying! Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan kali ini?!'_**

Hinata tersentak melihat Temari mendekatkan diri padanya dan membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ho..jadi dia laki-laki itu Hinata? Sepertinya dia akan mengajakmu kencan." Temari tersenyum manis kearah Hinata.

"Apa? Ini bukan kencan Temari." Temari hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat melihat rona merah di pipi gadis itu.

 ** _'See you at the park's bus stop tomorrow at 3 p.m.'_**

 ** _'Don't forget, berpakaianlah seperti saat di ruang music waktu itu^^, good night~'_**

Hinata menatap kesal deretan pesan yang di bacanya. Sejak kapan dirinya menyetujui ajakan laki-laki itu.

" _Well Well_ , apa kau akan berkencan dengannya besok?"

"Temari aku mohon hentikan."

saya mau liat reviewnya tentang story ini dong hahah #maksa

Regards_luminouse


End file.
